The invention relates to a fixing element for fixing a first and second panel to one another, said fixing element being provided on both sides with first and second insertion ends facing away from one another for insertion in a complementary cut-out in each panel, comprising at least a first snap-fit member on the first insertion end and at least one associated first bearing surface facing said snap-fit member for clamping the first panel therebetween, as well as at least a second snap-fit member on the second insertion end and at least one associated second bearing surface facing said snap-fit member for clamping the second panel therebetween.
Such a fixing element is, for example, used with cabinets built up of panels that are supplied to the consumer as a pack in unassembled state and thereafter can be assembled by the consumer. This enables the producer to keep the assembly and transport costs down. However, the prerequisite is that the consumer is able to assemble the cabinet in a simple manner. An aid to this end is the fixing element described above. One insertion end of the element is pushed into a cut-out in a panel and clicked into place, after which it is secured with respect to the panel in the direction of insertion and the other insertion end protrudes from the panel. Thereafter a subsequent panel with a cut-out can simply be clicked into place over this protruding insertion end.
A fixing element of this type is known. The known fixing element comprises a cylindrical part with a snap-fit member at both ends and has a flange between these ends, each snap-fit member interacting with the respective face of the flange facing the snap-fit member for clamping a respective panel therebetween.
A disadvantage of the known fixing element is that the flange is located between the panels fixed to one another, as a result of which the panels do not adjoin each other and therefore a gap remains between them. This is not only undesirable from the point of view of aesthetics but also in particular if the panels are used to construct a cabinet, because dust can penetrate through the gaps into the interior of the cabinet and can reach the items located therein.